IchiRuki Crazier
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: This is a story about the song Crazier by Taylor kia and Ichigo finally get together, finally!XD


As I walked across the desolate clearing, I heard someone calling my name.

_** I'd never gone with the wind **_

_** Just let it flow **_

_** Let it take me where it wants to go to **_

_** You open the door **_

_** Theres so much more **_

I smiled as I realized it was Ichigo calling my name. I blushed and waved my hand for him to come over. He saw me and beamed his brilliant smile.

I thought about all the times we were together before. Like the first time I met him, I was really upset and serious. But after I started falling in love with him, I found out that he changed me on the inside so much.

_** I've never seen it before **_

_** I was trying to fly but **_

_** I couldn't find my wings **_

_** But you came along and you changed everything**_

Ichigo came over and looked at the ground, regaining his breath. I looked at him as he bent over and realized that I loved him so much more than I thought I did. But, Orihime needed him more, so I guess Ichigo and I could only just be friends and nothing more.

I sighed as I realized this. Orihime trusted me so much to tell me that she loved Ichigo so much more than she loved her own dead brother.

I just couldn't stop loving Ichigo though. He acted like a brother to me, and I knew he just wanted to stay that way with me and out relationship.

_** You lift my feet off the ground **_

_** You spin me around **_

_** You make me crazier, craizer **_

_** Feels like im fallin'and **_

_** I Am lost in your eyes **_

_** You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

"Hey Rukia! How are you doing? Want to go get something to eat?" He asked me as I tried to smile at him.

I guess my smile was kind of off because Ichigo looked as though he was about to ask me what was wrong, but then I started laughing and said, "Sure…that sounds nice!"

He just shrugged and we walked alongside each other to the resturant.

_** I've watched from a distance as you **_

_** Made life your own **_

_** Every sky was your own kind of blue **_

_** And I wanted to know how that would feel**_

When we got to the resturant I sat across from Ichigo. He kept looking as though he were going to ask me something, but then started negotiating with himself. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the menu.

"Hey, Rukia?" He called out to me after three minutes of silence.

"Hm", I replied.

"I wanted to know if you would come to the movies with me and Orihime? He asked me and I looked up.

I sighed quietly and said, "Of course, the movies sounds lovely…"

_** And you made it so real **_

_** You showed me something that **_

_** I couldn't see **_

_** You opened my eyes **_

_** And you made me believe**_

After we ordered, we went to the movies and saw Orihime already waiting there. She had three tickets in her hand and was sitting by herself on a bench. When she saw us come up, she jumped to her feet and said, "Hello Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun! Are we all ready to go watch the movies?"

Ichigo told her, "No, Rukia and I will get the popcorn. Do you want to go get some seat for all of us?"

Orihime nodded, smiled, and ran off while whistling to herself.

_** You lift my feet off the ground **_

_** You spin me around You make me crazier, craizer**_

_** Feels like im fallin' and **_

_** I Am lost in your eyes **_

_** You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh**_

"Hey Rukia, will you come over to the corner for a second? I need to tell you something", Ichigo suddenly asked me out of nowhere.

I nodded my head in a 'yes' motion and followed him.

When we got to the corner he turned and looked me in the eyes. "R-rukia? I wanted to let you know something. I…I…think that your really amazing and I love you…", Ichigo told me silently.

I gasped and he leaned down, covered my face with his hands, and kissed me on the lips. I put my hands up to his and closed my eyes. I wanted this moment to last forever.

_** Baby you showed me what livin' is for **_

_** I don't wanna hide anymore Ohh ohh**_

We unlocked lips and stared at each other for a minute. Then, I broke the silence.

"I love you a lot Ichigo, I've always wanted you to know that. I-I loved you since I saw you fight your first hollow, and it wasn't fair that I never got to tell you what I really felt about you. But know I want to let you know that I want to be with you forever. After three months, let's tell Inoue and the others that we're going out okay."

Ichigo nodded and we walked to the movie seats together, hand in hand.

_** You lift my feet off the ground **_

_** You spin me around **_

_** You make me crazier, craizer **_

_** Feels like im fallin' and **_

_** I Am lost in your eyes **_

_** You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier, **_

_** crazier **_


End file.
